Fall For You
by SarahARivera
Summary: Damon finds himself falling for Bonnie. But doesn't have the nerve to tell her. Until she is in danger because of him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys so this is my first story so I know it probably sucks. I think it does. Make sure you guys review to tell me what you think. I don't care you say you hate it or like it. I just want to know what you guys think. Oh… and I want to make a big shout out to my amazing beta ajr818. None of this would be possible with out you. **

Chapter One

**Damon POV**

I could see the speed-o-meter get higher and higher as I made for my next stop. Fell's Church. I needed to visit my little brother. Every couple years I like to pop in on him to see how his human life is going on and how I can help to destroy it. I had a smirk plastered on my face. Oh Stefan How am I going to destroy your life this time? I had to make a little bit stop to feed. I haven't fed in awhile.

I finally came across a cute young blond girl. Perfect. She would be the one. So I stopped the car and got out and stood against the side of my black Ferrari with my arms crossed over my chest. She looked over at me and I smiled. I've got her. She started walking towards me. I smiled. She was making this too easy for me this is no fun.

"Hi. Are you new in town I haven't seen you around here before." She said when she was standing in front of me.

"Yes I am new in town I was hoping you would show me around if your not busy or anything." I said in my most fake happy tone.

"Ok I guess I could show you around I was just heading home from a friends house anyway." She said smiling up at me. Oh this is going to be more fun then I thought.

We started walking down the road and I found myself staring at her perfect white neck. I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed her arms at her sides and spun her around so she was facing me. "What are you doing? You're hurting me. Let go." She forced. I simply smiled and moved her hair over her shoulder so I would have better access to her neck. I could feel my fangs lengthen. The girls eyes widened and she started to scream. Oh how I love it when they scream. That's probably my favorite part besides the blood. I bit into her neck enjoy the screams of fear and pain coming from the girl.

After I was finished sucking the life out of the girl I ran my tongue over my teeth and lips making sure I was clean of the blood. I left her body on the outskirts of the woods. Where I knew someone would find her if they were looking.

I wanted this visit with Stefan to be one of the best yet. I had to make his life a living hell. Like I promised him I would.

The drive back into town was very interesting. I came across some really pretty girls that I would just have to visit later when I went hunting again. The thoughts complete left my mind when I came across a beautiful red head. I could sense that she was a witch. She was walking to school with a blond girl and a dark haired girl. I didn't pay much attention to them I had my eye on the witch. They say witches have the sweetest blood. I voided to myself that I would have a taste before I leave this town. I knew the more girls I attacked the more pissed Stefan would be.

I wanted to know more about this witch. Her name, the people she hangs out with, everything. I listened to the girl's conversation trying to find out more. At least her name I would be satisfied with just knowing her name for now. Bonnie. Bonnie. The name kept ringing in my ear. The blonds name was Elena and the dark haired girls name was Meredith.

Bonnie looked over in my direction and her eyes widened. She couldn't even see me though my tinted windows. Why was she freaking out?

**Bonnie POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing a black Ferrari across the street with the tinted windows. I have seen that car before in a vision I had this morning. I knew that who ever was in that car was someone I needed to stay away from and make sure my friends and family did to. They were dangerous very dangerous and I needed to protect the people I loved from them. If only I could see there face that way I would know who to look out for.

I grabbed Elena's and Meredith's hands and starting walking faster to the school. I couldn't let them get hurt. Better I hurt then them anyway. They just looked at me funny and just let me pull them along. The look on there face told me that they were going to be asking questions about what was going on later.

I would have to come up with some excuse. At least I would have all day to think of one. Well at least until lunch time. They would defiantly gill me then. God Bonnie think I would have to worry about it later. I have to get to class.

**Stefan POV**

I was getting ready to go to school. I'm trying to live the most human life I could. I had to hunt before I headed to the school. That way I wouldn't be tempted at anytime to hurt anyone I cared about. I would never forgive my self if I ever hurt Elena or anyone else for that matter. I wasn't my brother Damon. I couldn't hurt anyone. I didn't have it in me. At least I didn't want to believe I did. I didn't want to be the monster that's inside of me.

I walked into the woods behind the boarding house and let the natural instinct come and I hide behind a tree staring at the deer in the clearing. The closer I got I realized that the deer was a buck. I bounced on it and sank my teeth into the creatures throat drinking all the blood from the animal satisfied me at least until later tonight. I have to hunt more then Damon does because he drinks from humans and it's a lot more filling. And I have to drink to get my strength

After I was done hunting I headed to school. I was walking to school when I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw the black Ferrari speeding down the road headed toward me. Oh No. I remember that car from anywhere. The car stopped and the window rolled down. Damon.

"Hello little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here's the second chapter hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the people who reviewed on the last chapter. You guys are the best! **

Chapter 2

**Damon POV**

"Hello little brother."

I laughed when I saw the look on Stefan's face. Oh that's priceless. I couldn't wait to make his life a living hell. That's why I have come of course. But then again I do want to meet this Bonnie girl. She seems worth my time. And I can't say that about a lot of people.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan said bringing me back to reality. I only shook my head and got out of my Ferrari. Why most my little brother be so weak and stupid. I walked up to him and slapped my hand on his back.

"I came to visit. It's been awhile. Hasn't it Stefan?" I smirked loving the way his face keeps getting angrier by the second.

"Well now isn't a good time to visit. I have to get to school." he started to walk around me but I blocked his path by stepping in front of him. "What Damon?"

"Why don't you let me take you to school?" I started to walk over to the drivers side of the car. "Let's go. Come on." Stefan got in the car without saying a word. I needed to go back to the school anyway to watch that Bonnie girl. I had to watch my prey before I attack. I smiled at the thought. The drive was silent I liked that it gave me the change to think about how I was going to go about this. I pulled into the school parking lot. Stefan got out and walked up to the school without a word. "Have a good day Stefan." I said laughing. He just shook his head continuing walking up to the school.

I parked my car across the street and got out and changed into my crow form flying around the school trying to find Bonnie.

**Bonnie POV **

I made my way to history class. I got in my seat and prepared to be bored for the next hour. I listen to Mr. Tanner or portended to listen to him. I just hoped he didn't call on me because I wouldn't know what the hell he was talking about. I looked over at Elena and Meredith and they smiled at me. I smiled back and continued my daydreaming. I happen to look out the window next to me and see a crow in the nearest tree. It looked at me with dark mysterious eyes and it looked like in away dangerous. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was like the crow had captured me and wouldn't let me look away.

Then the bell rang and I snapped out of it. I ran out of the room without waiting for Elena or Meredith. I would just meet them at the car. I ran to my locker got my stuff and ran out to the car. Hopefully they wouldn't be that long. As I stood by the car I could feel someone watching me. I looked around but didn't see anyone looking my way. It was weird. Just when I was about to go crazy with fear. Meredith and Elena walked out of the school doors laughing. I sighed. Thank God. Now we can get out of here.

The drive to Elena's was quit they haven't grilled me yet. Not even at lunch I was surprised maybe they were going to just let it go. But I guess I spoke to soon. "So what was up with you today?" Elena said as we were getting out of the car.

"It was nothing really Elena. Just a bad feeling. It's nothing really to worry about. I promise. It's fine." she gave me a knowing look and let it go. I was a horrible liar. We all new that.

We went up the stairs to Elena's room and did homework and talked. All Elena could talk about was Stefan though. Lovely. Don't get me wrong I love Stefan he was like a brother to me. But it kind of got annoying having Elena talk about him non stop. I finally finished my homework and said my goodbyes to Elena and Meredith. It was getting late and I didn't want to stay around to hear more about the Stefan and Elena love.

I walked out side and saw a crow fly from a tree by Elena's window. No it wasn't just a crow it was the same one from earlier. I couldn't help but speed up my walking pace. It was really dark out. Darker then I thought it was. I heard a deep laugh from behind me. I turned around but know one was there.

I started walking faster. Then I ran into something hard. I would have fell to the ground but strong hands caught me by the shoulders. I looked up at who had caught me. He was gorgeous. Dark hair, blue eyes, black button down shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans. I could tell the man was strong by the way he was holding me. I felt like I didn't want him to ever let me go. But to my disappointment he removed his arms from my shoulders.

"Umm… thank you." I smiled up at him. He returned the smile and pulled some hair out of my eyes that I didn't even realize was there in the first place. I blushed and looked down at the ground. My face was probably the same color as my hair. He put a finger on my chin lifting it to look up at him. I forgot how to breathe for a second.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." he smirked. Salvatore. Did he just say Salvatore? As in Stefan?

"Salvatore? Are you related to Stefan?" I asked. He looked at me weird and looked away and cursed under his breath. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes. I'm his older brother."

"Oh… his never said anything about you." I said not knowing why Stefan wouldn't ever tell us he had a brother. I just shrugged. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie McCullough." I should probably get home my parents are going to start to worry.

"I have to get home. I'll see you around?" he nodded his head. I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm and whipped me around to look at him. I nearly had the wind knocked out of me.

"Goodbye. Bonnie McCullough." he smiled and let go of my arm.

"Bye Damon." I said and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so here is another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review otherwise I will think that the story sucks and I will stop writing it. This is a book fanfic. I just really wanted Damon to look like Ian! Therefore that is why Damon has blue eyes instead of black eyes.**

**B/N: Just letting everybody know that the last two chapters were not betaed. That's why there were spelling and grammar errors. This chapter has been betaed. Blame SarahxSalvatore…she uploaded the wrong files. Love you Sarah! *muahs***

Chapter 3

Bonnie POV

I walked into my house hoping that my parents were asleep because I really didn't want to explain to them why I was coming home so late. I walked into their room and saw that they were asleep. I could hear my dad snoring. Thank god that they were asleep. I would have probably told them that I just lost track of time at Elena's. But I'm a really bad liar and they would have seen right though it.

I walked up to my room and got my pajamas on and went to the bathroom. I laid in my bed trying to sleep but I just couldn't, so I decided to write in my diary until I was more tired. I got out my little pink leather diary and wrote about the day I had… and who I met.

Before I knew it I was out like a light.

_I was about to walk into the doors at school when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the school wall. I was surprised when I saw who was holding me against the wall. Damon Salvatore._

_"What are you doing?" I asked. I was starting to get uncomfortable with the way he had me against the wall, his hands on either side of my face supporting his weight. He leaned in closer to my face and kissed me. When he pulled away his face was… scary. He had red veins under his eyes and his teeth were sharper then they were supposed to be. Then I could feel his sharp teeth going into my neck._

I sat up in bed. It was just a dream. No – a nightmare. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I went back into my room I looked at the time. It was 4:30 in the morning. I definitely couldn't go back to sleep after that. I decided to get into the shower. I turned the water as hot as it would let me and I didn't get out until the water started to get cold about an hour later.

I walked out of the bathroom in a towel and I happened to look at my window. I saw a crow sitting on the sill. I freaked out and dropped my towel. I stood there, staring at it. I couldn't look away. I thought I saw that bird wink at me before it flew away. _I am totally losing it._ I got some clothes on when I could finally move my body.

I decided to watch a movie until I had to leave for school. School started at 8:00 so I had time to watch a movie. I decided to watch The Blind Side. I needed to question Stefan about Damon. I need to get more information about him and I really wanted to know why he never told us about him.

The movie finally got over and I decided I would just get to school early. Hopefully Stefan would be there and I could get the information I desperately needed. I got in my car and drove until I got to the school. I pulled in the school parking lot and parked next to a black Ferrari. Who the heck would be driving that? Then I remembered I had seen that car before.

I walked into the school to my locker and put my coat in it before getting my books out. As I was shutting my locker Stefan walked up to me to say hi. "I need to talk to you Stefan."

"Ok we have time. Class doesn't start for another 5 minutes. What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked confused.

"Damon." I said bluntly. His face fell.

"How do you know about Damon?" he asked getting angry.

"Well you surely didn't tell me about him. I met him last night when I was walking home from Elena's house. I literally ran into him. I was completely shocked when he told me he was your older brother. Am I the only one who knows about him? Have you told Elena? – Because she doesn't like secrets Stefan. You need to tell her..." I ranted.

"Bonnie, Elena doesn't know about Damon. It is all so complicated Bonnie. You must understand that," he said cutting me off.

"What's so complicated Stefan?" I was starting to get angry now. The warning bell rang.

"We need to get to class, but before we go I need you to do something for me – and not just say you'll do it and later go back on your word like you always do." he said grabbing on to my arm which made me look at him. "I need you to stay away from Damon." That's when Elena walked up and kissed Stefan on the cheek.

We walked into history class. This was the class I hated the most. Mr. Tanner hated me. I don't know why. It was like he had it out for me, but then again I don't think he likes anyone.

When school was over I walked outside to my car and the black Ferrari was still parked in the same spot. I got closer to my car when the door of the Ferrari opened and a pair of black boots stepped out of it. I looked up and it was Damon.

I hoped Stefan wouldn't happen to walk out the door and see that I was even near Damon – but then again it wasn't my fault he parked his car right next to mine. I just kept walking to my car trying to just walk past him, but he stepped in my path.

"Hello Bonnie." he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi. I really need to get home, so I'll see you later." I said, trying to step around him but he stepped in front of me again. "What?" I asked.

I saw Stefan walk though the doors of the school. He looked our way and before I knew it, he was right next to me. Stefan and Damon just had a staring session.

Stefan told me to get in my car and go home so that's what I did. I wondered why they hated each other so much. Well that's just what it seemed like anyway.

**A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone! This is my present to you guys hope you guys like it. Let me know by reviewing! I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable holiday! And a special thanks to my amazing beta ajr818 I love her even though she spends her time insulting me but she makes me a better write so yeah. I love you Girl! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it! I am sorry it is so short I will try to make the next one longer I just wanted to post this out for you guys! Make sure you review after you read it to let me know what you think. Thanks to my beta Andrea aka ajr818. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

**Damon POV**

I watched as the little red haired witch walked to her car and drove off. I was going to find a way to get back at my little brother for that one. We continued our little stare off until he spoke. "Damon, stay away from Bonnie," I smiled at this. He honestly thought he could stop me from doing what I wanted. I don't think so. He has another thing coming to him. A small, cute, petite blond started walking toward us. She wrapped her arms around Stefan and kissed him on the cheek. "Stefan, who is this?" So this was the famous Elena. I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother." I said.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." She smiled, elbowing Stefan in the ribs. "It is really nice to meet you Damon."

"You too, Elena." She looked at me funny realizing she never told me her name. Before anything else could be said, Stefan grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her to his car. I smiled and got into my own car. I was going to drive around for awhile.

**Bonnie POV **

When I got home, I ran upstairs to my room and laid on my bed thinking about everything Stefan had said earlier today. Why did he want me to stay away from Damon? I didn't understand it. And why did I have a feeling I was going to have trouble with that? I needed to find out the truth from Stefan about why he doesn't want me to be around Damon.

I grabbed my keys off the bedside table and drove over to the boarding house. I went inside to find him but he wasn't there. I walked outside and sat on the bench for a few minutes. I got bored and impatient really fast. I decided to take a walk around in the woods by the boarding house to pass the time. I heard a stick crack and turned, but there was nothing there. I kept walking, but I froze in my tracks when I saw Stefan in the woods. He was bent over a rabbit, tearing into its throat.

He must have heard me because he turned around. I saw there was blood all over his mouth, coming down his chin. His teeth looked sharper than normal. There were small veins under his eyes. That reminded me of my nightmare about Damon.

I started to run from him but he caught up to me really fast. Before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me. His face was normal again though. He asked me to come inside with him so he could explain more about what I saw. I agreed to go with him. I needed to know the truth.

**Damon POV**

I parked my car outside of her house. I walked up to her door and knocked, waiting for her to answer. When she finally answered the door, I compelled her to come with me. I drove out of town into a different small town not too far from Fell's Church. I rented a motel room. I compelled her to sleep so I wouldn't have to deal with her for awhile until I needed a little snack. I carried her into the room and laid her on the bed.

I smiled down at her knowing this was the perfect way to get what I wanted and a good way to piss off Stefan. I had his little girlfriend Elena and the only way he was going to get her back was if he got me what I wanted – Bonnie.

I went to take a shower. It had been a long day so far. I made it short because I knew Elena would be waking up soon. I got dressed and went to sit in a chair by the bed. After about fifteen minutes, she finally woke up. She looked around the room confused then her eyes caught sight of me sitting by the bed. She looked at me, scared. I just smiled at that. I loved it when they looked scared.

I was starting to get hungry. I could go for a little snack. Stefan's cute little girlfriend would have to do. I just couldn't leave her alone. She would try to escape and I can't go hungry. I strode up and turned around so she couldn't see my face. I could hear her blood pumping through her veins. I felt my teeth lengthen. I couldn't wait any longer. I turned around to face her. When she saw my face, she screamed bloody murder. I loved the sound of that.

I stuck my fangs deep into her neck. She tried to struggle against me. I enjoyed knowing that I was causing someone else pain. I loved the taste of her blood going down my throat. I had to stop though. I didn't want to kill her because then she would be useless. I needed her alive. Stefan would be pissed when he found out I fed on her but I guess that was the price to pay.

I compelled her to sleep again. She should be just fine in the morning. No harm done.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think in a review! I hope this chapter was a good way to start the New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, and I apologize for that, but with this chapter, I had a little writer's block. And I have been reading Midnight! But all of a sudden in my World History class, this seemed to just come to me, and I just couldn't stop myself from writing. Thx to all my amazing reviewers! You guys are amazing and I love you guys! And thx to my beta ajr818! I love you too! And now I'm ranting. On with the story. Hope you like it. Please Review!**

Chapter 5

**Elena POV**

I felt the warm sun rays on my face and slowly opened my eyes. I sat up quickly, freaking out because I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten there in the first place. I felt a throbbing pain in my neck. I touched my hand to it and realized there was dried blood and a bite mark.

I looked around the room, trying to remember something – anything. I was in a motel room on a bed. I saw my blood on the pillow I had been lying on. I saw a dark figure lying on the couch across the room from me. I could tell it was a man, but I couldn't see his face because his back was toward me.

I slowly got off the bed, trying to be as quiet as I could. I needed to get out of there – now. I tiptoed to the door and slowly started to turn the handle. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I was so stunned when I saw who it was – Damon Salvatore. I wanted to know why I was there and what he wanted from me. I wanted to know what he did to me and why. I simply wanted answers. I tried to pull my arm out of his iron grip, but he just tightened it even more, to the extent of hurting my arm.

"What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here? And what did you do to me?" I held my neck with my free hand. Damon's eyes showed how amused he was. He looked proud of himself with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I only want one thing – Bonnie." I looked at him like he was crazy. He wasn't getting to Bonnie by using me. I wouldn't let him. I wish I knew why he wanted Bonnie. When I thought about it, he always seemed to look at her in a weird way.

I had known there was something really weird about him. I had known it when I first saw him. I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him and what he was. I knew one thing for sure. I wouldn't let him get to Bonnie. She was my best friend. I wouldn't want to put her through this. He was insane.

"Ok, I have just one more question…. What are you?" I asked scared out of my mind of what answer I would get.

"Elena, is it not obvious yet? Well, since you aren't as bright as I thought you would be, I might as well just come out with it. I'm a vampire… and so is your precious, little Stefan."

Oh my God. I couldn't believe it. Stefan… oh my God. Then, I just broke down right there. It just wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Damon simply rolled his eyes and walked away from me while I cried my eyes out.

**Bonnie POV**

"Okay, Bonnie, I need you to understand that I never had any intention of you finding out this way, but at least it's out in the open now. I'm a vampire and so is Damon," Stefan said as he hugged me, trying to calm me down. I was a complete mess. I couldn't stop myself from crying. It was unbelievable. It was like my dream. It was coming true. "You have to know that I will never hurt you, Elena, or anyone else for that matter. I decided not to hunt people a long time ago. But, Damon will hurt you, and I don't want you to get hurt. You need to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Maybe we should call Elena over here, so you can tell her all of this now." I pulled away from him. He wiped the tears from my face and nodded in agreement.

Stefan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Elena's number. His face dropped completely when she didn't pick up. The weird thing was Elena always picked up her phone, especially if it was Stefan calling.

"Maybe we should drive over to her house to see what's going on." I tried not to make my voice crack, but it didn't work. I was kind of freaking out. Something wasn't right. I knew it. I knew Elena, and something was wrong. Stefan responded by standing up, helping me stand, and running out the door. By the time I caught up to him, he had already started the car and was ready to go. I got into the car, trying not to show how scared I was.

Stefan sped down the road to Elena's house. When we finally got there, she wasn't in the house. Stefan's phone started to ring, and he looked at the caller ID. From the look on his face, I thought he might throw the phone out the window or kill someone. I didn't know which. He picked it up and the name that he said kept repeating in my head over and over again. Damon. Damon. Damon.

**Stefan POV**

When I saw the name on my phone, I almost lost it. Why didn't I realize it before? Of course he had something to do with Elena's disappearance. "Damon." This wasn't going to be a good conversation. I knew it already. It was going to go very bad. "Where is she, Damon?" I screamed into the phone.

"She's right here. She's fine. Minus the bite mark, but that's okay. You'll get over it," Damon said smugly.

"If you touch her again –"

"Calm down, Stefan. If you just cooperate and give me what I want, I won't hurt her. Well, more than I already have." He cut me off. Oh crap, what did he want now?

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked in the calmest way I could muster. I heard him laugh, and then what he said next was what I had been dreading.

"I want Bonnie, and you're going to give her to me," he said, and then the line went dead.

**A/N: I think this was an okay chapter. I know it was kind of short, but I really wanted to put it up for you guys. I probably won't be posting another chapter for a little while because I am going to be working on Script Frenzy! But I promise I will be back with this in no time. But please review! Your reviews are awesome, and they make me feel like I am doing something right! And they let me know that you guys actually read my story. Review good or bad – I want to know what you think! Okay, I am ranting, I know. I'm sorry! I love you guys! ~Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, my amazing readers. So I wrote this while I was on spring break and hope you guys like it. I know that it is short, and I apologize for that. Please review. I love you guys! And thanks to my beta ajr818.

Chapter 6

Elena POV

Damon truly was insane, and I knew it. If he though he was using me to get Bonnie, he was sadly mistaken. I wouldn't let that happen. If he wanted Bonnie, he would have to go through me. I even told him that, but he just ignored me.

When Stefan called Damon, and he told Stefan what he wanted, I could only imagine what his face looked like. Stefan wouldn't give up Bonnie for me, would he? I hoped not. He better not.

"Elena," Damon yelled to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You do realize that if your Stefan doesn't give me what I want, then I'm going to kill you." I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded my head.

Stefan POV

After the line went dead when Damon told me what he wanted, I threw my phone. I just stood there dumbfounded until Bonnie got my attention by shaking me by the shoulders.

"Stefan …" I looked at her, showing her that I was back to reality. Well, for now at least. "Stefan, what is going on? Where's Elena? What does Damon want?"

"Damon kidnapped Elena. I don't know where they are through …" I honestly didn't want to tell her what Damon wanted, but I knew she wouldn't let it go.

"Stefan, what does Damon want?" she asked again, looking me straight in the eye. I couldn't get myself to look away, no matter how hard I tried.

"You, Bonnie. He wants you." I yelled at her in a newly found rage. I wasn't really angry at her. I was angry at Damon. But I was taking my anger out on Bonnie. It wasn't right. I saw her eyes start to water.

"Bonnie, I …" I started to say, but she ran off.

Bonnie POV

As I ran away from Stefan, I was completely surprised he didn't try coming after me. He probably though I wouldn't do anything stupid. He always thought I needed someone to watch over and protect me. That's what everyone thought. Not just Stefan but Elena, Meredith, and Matt too. They all thought I was too small and couldn't handle myself. But that wasn't true. I'd show them what I can do. Then maybe they wouldn't treat me like a child anymore. But they couldn't save me from everything, no matter how bad they wanted to.

I kept walking, trying to think of what I should do. I needed to get Elena home and safe. She would do the same for me. I saw something that caught my eye on the ground. Stefan's phone. I picked it up and looked in the contacts. When I found the name I was looking for, I hit the talk button and put the phone to my ear. I heard the automatic dialing of numbers, and then what I heard next made my heart stop.

"Hello, little brother. Did you think about what I said?" Damon's cocky voice rang in my ear.

"It's Bonnie," I said when I recovered. I wanted my voice to sound strong and not shaky.

"Hello, little red bird. And to what do I owe this lovely pleasure, Bonnie."

"Damon, where is Elena? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's just fine. She is sitting right next to me as we speak."

Then I heard Elena's voice in the phone. "Bonnie. Don't do what he says. I'm fine I can take care of myself." Before I could respond, Damon came back on the line.

"Well, Bonnie, what will it be?" Damon said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything. I'll meet you where you want. You can do whatever you want with me. Only if Elena can go home safe."

"Okay, witch, sounds good. I'll meet you in the woods behind the boarding house." Then the line went dead.

A/N: Oh my gosh. My spring break was awhile ago, and I am just now finishing this. I feel so horrible. I just hope this makes up for the long wait. Please Review! I love you guys!  
~Sarah


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been awhile. My internet is being stupid, but I didn't die so that's a good thing, right? I really hope you like this new chapter. Please review! Special thanks to my beta ajr818. **

Chapter 7

**Bonnie POV**

I walked as fast as I could possibly go. I didn't want to run, because I was afraid I would trip and fall. That wouldn't be good. I had to get to the boarding house before Damon did something stupid and hurt Elena. I just hoped he hadn't already hurt her. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to her. That was why I was doing this.

Finally I reached the boarding house. It felt like it took me forever to get here. I heard a stick snap behind me. I whipped myself around to see what or who it was and standing at the edge of the woods was Damon, holding Elena by the elbow.

I wanted to scream at Elena to run as fast as she could away from Damon, but I knew that if we tried to run away, he would catch us and the situation would be a lot worse than it already was.

"Well … if it isn't my beautiful red bird. I am so glad you decided to come tonight," Damon said with a smile.

"Damon, just let Elena go home, and I will come with you," I pleaded with him.

"Bonnie, no! I'm fine. Just go! Don't go with him. I am begging you. You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Elena screamed at me.

"Actually, Elena, I do," I said to Elena, and I could see Damon smiling as I said it since he understood what I meant—that I knew what he was … a vampire. Elena's eyes widened. She probably thought I was crazy for showing up at all. Honestly, I didn't know why she was so surprised I came. She would have done the same thing for me.

Damon turned to me for a minute and then back to Elena. He was staring at her so intensely that I thought nothing could break it. Eventually Damon turned away from Elena to face me, and she started walking into the forest.

"Where is she going, Damon?" I asked, confused as to what had just happened.

"She's going home like I promised. Why did you come here if you know what I am and what I can do?"

"Because I would do anything for the people I love."

"Duly noted." He chuckled.

Next thing I knew, he was standing right in front of me. He had a devilish look in his eyes like he was about to—I couldn't even think about it. He grabbed one of my shoulders tightly and moved his other hand to my cheek. He moved his hand slowly down my jaw to my neck. I froze, not knowing how to react.

**Damon POV**

I could feel my fangs lengthen as I ran my hand down to her neck, and when my eyes met hers, I saw she wasn't going to scream or showing any fear at all. She was so brave.

I moved her red curls away from her neck, and when I was mere centimeters from biting her neck, something stopped me. It was something mentally, not physically, stopping me from killing her. I slowly pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. All I saw was surprise.

**A/N: I know it is really short and I am sorry but I thought you guys deserved a little something, because I haven't updated in awhile. I am actually at the library right now uploading this for you, so you guys can't say I don't love you. But I promise I didn't die. Life has been really hard lately, and that is another reason why I haven't updated in awhile. But I hope you guys like this chapter and please review! Whenever I read your reviews, they always make me smile. And right now that is what I need, to smile. And thank you guys so much for everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed so far. I love you guys so much. You guys are truly the best. **

**Love, BamonZutara - Sarah**


End file.
